medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Misogi Kumagawa
Misogi Kumagawa (球磨川 禊, Kumagawa Misogi) is a junior of Class -13 and its first student. An executive member of Class -13, he is the center of the new Flask Plan, as well as the leader of the new Student Council created to oppose Medaka Kurokami. Kumagawa is the chief antagonist of the Minus 13 arc. Physical Traits Kumagawa's blood type is AB. He is a young man of average height and an average build. Though he look's normal, he was strong enough to defeat the Loser Team and the Plus 6 alone. Personality Described as a "Born Loser" who failed at everything, who lost to everyone at everything, which in turn made him stronger than everyone. He was always negative, and could hurt people as easily as you and I breathe. His need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. He was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, himself included. Medaka didn't see that as an obstacle, so she tried to talk to him, to sympathize with him. She never once thought that she'd lose, but she couldn't defeat Kumagawa. Which lead her into her very first shift into Perses Mode. She attacked him and forced him to leave the school, but she still felt crushed by the fact that she couldn't do anything positive for him. To this day, she still berates herself about not being able to help Kumagawa. He calls Hitomi Hitoyoshi his first love and is obsessed with her. When he was a child he went to the same hospital as Medaka to test for abnormalities but he didn't have any. Even when he was a child he had a negative personality, so negative that it influenced Medaka when she was little to think that living and interacting is nothing and meaningless until she met Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. He then transfered into Hakoniwa Academy and Class -13. He doesn't understand or doesn't try to understand others, ignoring their feelings all together for example he healed Maguro Kurokami's internal wounds, the wounds that were important to Maguro himself. He doesn't mind killing people and he does it with a smiling face. Medaka describes him as an compulsive liar who doesn't ever say anything truthful. He apparently does have other emotions as he was very angry when Zenkichi was able to come back to life after his heart stopped. He also dislikes another girl whom he sees when he "dies" but more on this is not known. Abilities His Minus ability, "All Fiction", which allows him to deny aspects of reality. Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged and take away people's senses. He has no qualms about being destructive. His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he has no control over his powers and that if he did, he would have erased the world already. Trivia *Kumagawa was voted the tenth most popular character in the series in the popularity poll with 185 votes. Category:Characters Category:Minus